


Quite A Sight

by jdmariexx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I don't know what to put here, Oral Sex, Stydia, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmariexx/pseuds/jdmariexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been avoiding Lydia because he's slightly afraid of what his girlfriend might do if she figures that he's y'know... in love with someone else. But apparently that's not an issue.<br/>Now he just has to work out how to make Lydia Martin fall in love with him. Something he's been trying to do since third grade, easy right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite A Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of editing this so bear with me, but hopefully it's better than before, I originally wrote it when I was 15 and now I'm 17 so it should be.  
> Feedback always appreciated, hope you enjoy

Stiles is sat at a lunch table with Scott, Kira, Lydia, Mason, Liam, Malia and Theo, listening to them all have a nice chat as if they haven't a care in the world. Stiles is tired, he's tired of pretending to be oblivious of what's going on. He's tired of pretending that he doesn't notice how his girlfriend is openly flirting with another man, not just any man, Theo Raeken of all people! He still hasn't let go of the whole Theo trying to kill Scott thing, forgiveness comes easily to his friends apparently, he guesses it's because they believe Theo changed when he was dragged down to.... wherever.

He's also pretending that he isn't fully aware of the fact that he doesn't give a shit about this; this is because he's too busy really not giving a shit about Lydia talking about how Parrish is going to teach her how to fight. Parrish with his stupid green eyes and muscles and stupid freaking cheekbones.

He knows he's pretending, trying to delay the inevitable implosion that's so obviously coming. However, he's a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually, it goes away. Sometimes it works, other times he's not so lucky.

He finally stops thinking about these issues when he's hit by the deafening silence of everyone at the table. He looks up to see Scott's worried eyes on him. "You okay buddy?", Stiles doesn't miss the fact that that's the same tone Scott takes with the particularly skittish animals at the vet.  
"Yeah, fine. Why do you ask?" he asks, trying to sound nonchalant.  
"I called your name like 5 times before you finally looked up, man"  
"Oh! Sorry, just a lot going on in here" he says, deciding to go with a half truth.  
"We were all just talking about going out to the carnival that's in town tonight, thought it'd be nice to do something as a group that doesn't involve putting our lives in danger, right?"  
"Yeah sure, sounds great" he says picking up his backpack and flinging it over his shoulder, "Text me the details alright? I've gotta go." and walks away as fast as possible,not giving anyone a chance to ask questions.

***

Stiles gets home and closes the front door with a slight wince, he wasn't intending to slam it like that. Luckily his dad's not home to give him an earful about "respecting their property", a lecture he's had to have 2 too many times this week already. He toes off his shoes and sluggishly makes his way up the creaky stairs leading to his bedroom, just as he lays down on the bed to relax with his newest Spider-Man comic, he feels the bed shift and shoots straight back up only to see the person he's been purposely avoiding for days, "Jeez Malia! I told you to stop coming through the window, you scared the crap out of me.",  
"Well you weren't answering your phone." she replies with a shrug, Stiles reluctantly moves off of the bed to get to his backpack and retrieve his phone. He presses the home button and his screen glares at him accusing, '4 missed calls from Malia Tate.' Shit.

"My phone was on silent, sorry. What's so urgent that you needed to break into my house?"  
"Us."  
He gulps and tugs on the collar of his black and white plaid shirt, which suddenly feels like it's trying to strangle him. He knew this conversation had to happen sometime, but he thought he'd be able to tell everyone goodbye before his soon to be ex girlfriend inevitably murders him for his adulterous feelings.  
"What about us?" he decides to try and act clueless,  
"I think you know, Stiles" she says with a frown and a slight crease between her eyebrows.  
"I'm afraid I don't, Malia..."  
"Fine act oblivious, whatever."  
Stiles decides to sit on the edge of his bed and fiddle with his fingers, he's aware it's something of a nervous habit he has but he can't bring himself to stop, he picked it up from his mother.  
"Stiles, I have feelings for Theo, and I know you have feelings for Lydia."  
Stiles looks up, mouth agape and tongue tied. "I uh- the thing is-"  
"Don't bother, it's fine. I get it. She's Lydia Martin, she's practically perfect. We've been together for a while now and we still haven't said 'I love you' to each other, that's not normal. I was willing to put up with it before but-" she quickly cuts herself off.  
"Then you met Theo" It's a statement not a question, he already knows.  
"Yeah, I guess that's exactly what happened. Look I want to be friends, I don't want there to be any bad blood between us."  
"Neither do I. I'll always want us be friends, Malia."  
"Good. I just have one request.", he's immediately terrified of that mischievous smirk forming on her lips.  
"What?" He asks somewhat reluctantly.  
"You have to tell her you love her. Tonight, at the carnival."  
"What?" Stiles practically screams. "No! I'm not going to embarrass myself like that! She likes Parrish! What would be the point?" he questions, getting more and more distressed at the mere thought of confessing his love to the strawberry blonde haired beauty he's been in love with since he can remember.  
"For fuck's sake, Stiles. Calm down, okay? She doesn't like Parrish like that." Malia explains with an eye roll.  
"Oh yeah? How would you know that? Haven't you ever seen her talk about him?"  
"Yes, smartass, of course I have. You seem to forget that I can smell emotions, and I can tell you right now that she doesn't feel anything remotely close to love when it comes to Jordan."  
"Well what does she feel for him then?"  
"Gratitude. He's teaching her how to fight, how to protect herself properly. Of course she's going to gush a little when she talks about him."  
"Well what does she feel towards me then?"  
"Stiles."  
"Fine, whatever. Invasion of privacy and all that."  
"I'm going to leave now and tonight at the carnival you are going to confess your undying love for Lydia Martin. To her face, not to Scott or anyone else. Got it?" she points a threatening finger at him,  
"Okay. But you have to do something for me too."  
"What?" She asks somewhat hesitantly, clearly noticing the smirk on his face.  
"You have to tell Theo about your feelings too." he states, grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
"Oh. Is that all? I was planning on doing that anyway" she brags jumping out the window,  
"Wait! No fair! I want to change my favour!" he shouts after her cackling, retreating form.

***

Stiles honestly can't believe that he's doing this. He's on his way to a carnival to tell Lydia freaking Martin that he loves her. She'll probably scratch his eyeballs out, he might wear sunglasses just a precaution. He loves her, but he knows how terrifying she can be, especially now she's learning to fight. Admittedly, she's a lot better than a few years back, but still very intimidating. So Malia said that she doesn't feel that way towards Parrish. But she quite easily could, he can imagine it right now. Her trying to kick him only for him to end up catching her leg and pulling her down to the mat, she'd end up on top of him giggling, their faces only inches apart, he'd lean in because who can resist her? Their lips would touch and suddenly their hands are all over eachother and- Nope. Stiles can't go there or he'll end up crashing his jeep, and it's already in terrible shape as it is.

***

So he gets to the carnival safely, managing not to crash with his jittery hands. He's currently walking around trying to find everyone, apparently Theo and Malia got a ride together (Theo driving because Malia is still classed as a danger on th road) and Kira and Scott got a ride with Lydia, leaving him to get there on his own. He finally finds them at the cotton candy vender after walking around the entirety of the carnival. Then he see's her, his Lydia. What? Wait, where did that come from? She is in no way his. No matter how badly he wants her to be. Stupid brain. She's beautiful, like always. Her strawberry blonde curls cascading down her beautiful porcelain skinned back. She's wearing- oh dear God help him. She's wearing a little black dress that he's never seen her in before, along with a long gold beaded necklace, the dress just reaches mid thigh, that's the norm with Lydia Martin though, what really strikes him is how clingy it is. Showcasing every one of her luscious curves, he fears he may pass out any second. That's when he notices the hand pressed at the small of her back as she laughs, he quickly finds who it belongs to, and of course it's Jordan Parrish. That's when he's hit with a very large wave of anger, so him being the idiot that he is, he marches over and not so gently taps Lydia's bare shoulder.

She turns around and she's wearing that deep red lipstick he loves so very much, this really isn't his day, is it? Oh fate, thou art a callous bitch.  
"Oh hey Stiles, I didn't see you-" Lydia attempts to explain but is cut off by Stiles,  
"I want to talk to you. Privately." He says glaring at everyone, although he suspects it was mostly Jordan he was glaring at. He drags Lydia off before receiving an answer.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lydia hisses at him once they're safely behind some sort of trailer.  
"Are you dating him?" Stiles snaps,  
"What?" she asks, seeming completely confused.  
"Parrish! Are. You. Dating. Him?" He grits out.  
"What if I am?! Why do you care?!"  
"I think you know the answer to that already, Lyds!"  
"Tell me why!"  
"Lydia. Leave it alone!" this wasn't going the way Stiles planned at all, but no one got under his skin like Lydia Martin.  
"No! Why do you care Stiles? So what if I'm dating Parrish? He's a good guy isn't he? He actually cares about me! Pays attention me! No one else does!" her perfect lips turning into a thin line,  
"I do!"  
"No you don't! I've hardly seen you these past few weeks, so don't give me that shit!", he can tell she's growing increasingly frustrated with him now, but he can't bring himself to stop now.  
"I've seen you at school."   
"Yeah I know. That's the thing. You see me and run in the opposite direction!"  
"I've done nothing like that!"  
"Yes, you have! You thought I wouldn't notice? Well I did, you prick! Go back to avoiding me for all I care! You don't get to make me feel like shit for weeks and then what? Suddenly have an issue with me dating Jordan? Fuck you Stilinski! Fuck. You." As she turned to walk away, Stiles caught her arm.  
"Let go of me." She tried to sound menacing, but he heard the slight crack in her voice, can quite clearly see the water pooling in her eyes. He pulls her into a hug.  
"I'm sorry" he quietly whispers in her hair.  
"Why were you avoiding me? What did I do?" she sobs into his chest,  
"Nothing, it was my issue not yours.", That's when she shoves him away.  
"Damnit Stiles! You're still giving non answers!" That's when she finally storms away, he doesn't stop her. He hates how cowardly he is.

***

It's been two weeks since he's spoken to Lydia, he knew he'd been avoiding her, he just couldn't admit it because she'd want to know why. He just didn't think she'd noticed, but of course she'd noticed, she's Lydia freaking Martin. What doesn't she notice?

He decides that he has to see her, after two straight weeks of everyone bugging him, asking what happened between them and Scott constantly telling him "I'm sorry man", he decides it's time. So he gets in his jeep, picking up some flowers on the way over to her house to beg for forgiveness, finally prepared to confess his not so well kept secret.

***

When he gets there after thinking way too much on the ride over he quickly gets out of the jeep, closes the door, locks it and makes his way to Lydia's door and knocks before he has a chance to think anymore. He knows her mother is away so at least if he's going to get the door slammed in his face it's by Lydia herself.

That's when she opens the door, she looks like she always does, beautiful with her heels and all her make up on. Except there's something else. Her eyes. They're darker underneath than usual. She hasn't been sleeping well. Oh. He feels guilty. He knows it's unlikely that Lydia Martin is losing sleep over a nobody like him, but it's still there. the guilt.

"What do you want?" she says with a slight hiss. Stiles doesn't blame her at all for still being pissed.  
"I came to apologise. Here. I bought you some flowers." he says awkwardly shoving the flowers at her. He meant to hand them to her but he's just trembling so much.. What if she doesn't forgive him. He'd feel shit for the rest of his life.  
"Thanks."  
"Is that it?" he asks trembling still.  
"No. Believe it or not Stiles, I don't want an apology. I want an explanation." Okay, he expected this. He'd want that too.  
"Okay, look I just seen Parrish's hand on your back and I thought you were dating alright. That's it. I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry."  
"That doesn't explain why you were mad about it or why you were avoiding me." She spits with a new found determination in her eyes. Oh. She's really gunna make him sweat.  
"I just don't think he's right for you that's all. I wasn't avoiding you I just had some stuff going on with me." he tries.  
"Don't try bullshitting me Stiles Stilinski. It ain't happening." She says it like a threat.  
"Lydia I told you I just-"  
"NO STILES. YOU CAN'T COME HERE WITH SOME CHEAP ASS APOLOGY AND EXCUSE AND EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOU. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH MY HEAD WHEN YOU WERE AVOIDING ME. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON. I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT JUST NEED SOME TIME TO YOURSELF AND I GAVE YOU THAT BUT NOW. NOW I NEED THE FULL STORY." She bellows.  
"ILOVEYOUOKAY" He blurts. Lydia takes a step back. As if he's just slapped her.  
"Lydia. If you could say something then I'd feel a lot better." he says fiddling with his sleeve.  
"But Malia."  
"I was avoiding you because I was afraid that she would be able to smell how I felt if I was around you too often. Turns out that didn't work since she knew anyway.. But she had feelings for Theo so it was a mutual breakup. We broke up that day of the carnival. I went there intending to tell you how I felt but then.."  
"You saw me and Parrish" Lydia finishes.  
"Yeah. I got angry and I shouldn't have done. But for a few weeks I've thought you liked him and that night I saw you two and just lost it I guess.. I'm sorry, I'll go now you've got your explanation."  
"Stiles. Stop. Apologizing."  
"Sor- Right. Okay. I'll just go." he turns around to go but feels a small determined grip on his wrist.  
"Look. At. Me."  
"Lyds. I don't know what else you want me to say-" but then she's kissing him.

He doesn't respond for a few seconds but then he starts nipping at her lips and she moans, like nothing he's ever heard before and he can't quite believe this is happening. Hd softly licks her lips, asking for entrance, and when she opens up to him he growls. Actually growls, he's embarrassed until she whimpers at the sound. Jesus Christ. She's trying to kill him. His tongue tangled with hers he pushes her backwards into the house, because he wants to be the only one to hear Lydia make noises like that. After he's half heartedly closed the door after them they break apart for breathe. That's when he realises he has an erection. Oh. Now he's embarrassed. So to try and distract Lydia he nibble her neck, moving the shiny coconut smelling curls out of the way for better access, he sucks a mark there, Lydia will probably kill him later but that's a problem for later, she's moaning at the sensation so he removes his mouth from her neck and moves to her ear, biting the lobe and earning another moan he speaks, lips brushing the shell of her ear.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this, to have you moaning like this Lydia." She haphazardly shakes her head, "Since I knew what sex was." He surprisingly smoothly lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his hips, grinding down onto his erection. Of course she'd do that. So Stiles spins them and pushes her up against the wall and ruts his hips upwards, hissing out a strangled "fuck." as she lets out something that's a cross between a whimper and a moan. Then she mimics him, doing the same as he did, first biting his ear lobe and then whispering with her lips brushing the shell of his ear "In case you haven't already figured, I love you too Stiles Stilinski." He pulls his head up from where he's been sucking on her pulse point to look in her eyes. He sees the genuine truth behind them, no walls or barriers that Lydia Martin always has up. So he kisses her, he kisses her like he's a drowning man and she's the only source of air he has. She opens up to him immediately, entangling their tongues once again.

When they finally break apart for breath she tells him to take her up her bedroom. He obliges because really, he's only human and no one says no to Lydia Martin, ever. He sets her gently on the bed and he steps back, taking a moment to admire a Lydia Martin with smudged red lipstick and no heels, which fell off at some point when he was carrying her up the stairs. But then she takes her dress off, pulling it over her head with an elegance and grace that only Lydia could pull off. He gulps, because wow. Lydia Martin in only underwear is probably the sexiest thing he's ever seen. Matching black lace panties and bra, contrasting brilliantly with her beautiful pale skin. But wait.. "Lyds, you know we don't have to right? We don't have to rush anything."  
"Stiles. You said you've been waiting since you knew what sex was so that's what, like 8 years?" Stiles nods somewhat embarrassed of what he said in the moment.  
"And I've wanted you to make a move for two years at least." Stiles head shoots up to search for the lies in her eyes and yet again he finds nothing but truth. Damn. Colour him fucking shocked.  
Clearly the shock has reached his face because Lydia says incredulous "You didn't really think the ONLY reason I kissed you was so you held your breath did you?!"  
"Well, Yeah." Stiles simply states.  
"No sweetie."  
"Oh." He knows he has a shit-eating grin on his face so he quickly schools it and says "We still don't have to Lyds."  
She huffs and sits up straight, putting all cleavage on show, clearly meaning to do so and says "My point Stilinski, is that don't you think we've waited for this long enough? Besides do you really think of me as some silly little girl that doesn't know what she really wants? I love you, you moron, now get over here and kiss me!"

So Stiles does as he's told and takes off his shoes and crawls up the bed towards Lydia, his boner making his jeans rather tight. They make out for a while but Lydia gets impatient and removes his plaid shirt and t-shirt. After she's done this Stiles starts kissing his way down her body, first stopping at her bra to pull the right cup down and kisses all of her breast except her nipple, when he finally takes the pink peak into his mouth Lydia lets out a gasp and arches off of the bed, he sucks and grazes it lightly with the blunt edge of his teeth, her hands are fisted in his hair and she's whimpering, Stiles doesn't think he'll ever be able to get enough of that sound. He unhooks her bra and throws the offending item on the floor in the same direction that she tossed her dress, he then switches to the other nipple and repeats the process, leaving Lydia gasping for air, he knows she can probably feel him smirking against her skin, but at this point he doesn't care, he's on cloud nine. After deciding he'd finished with her breasts for now, he began kissing his way down her stomach, stopping off at her navel to dip his tongue inside it, to which Lydia cried out, something he's filed away for later, now he's finally at the parting between her legs, he decides to tease her a bit by kissing down and up each of her thighs, hot and wet kisses. When he's done with this he pulls her underwear off to reveal her wet and waiting. He breathes on her clit, eliciting a breathless "Please" from her, So he take her clits into his mouth and begins sucking, gently at first and when she was begging he went a little further south and began fucking her with his tongue, "Fuck. Stiles. Please." so now he's returning to her clit, sucking it into his mouth and dipping a finger inside of her and when she's moaning again he adds another earning a pleasured scream to which he groaned said "Come for me Lyds." and she obliged without argument, her mouth morphing into an 'O' shape which is one of the hottest things he's ever seen. After licking her through her orgasm he kissed his way back up her body to find her with a lazy smile he looked her in the eyes and said "You are without doubt, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." To which she grinned and kissed him, clearly not caring about the taste of herself on his lips. Then she pulled away and is now fumbling for something in her draw when she finally pulls out a condom she looks especially pleased with herself. To which he laughs lightly.

Lydia sets to work on his belt and jeans, seeming happy when she pulls his jeans and boxer shorts down in one and his erection springs free. What he doesn't expect is for her to start sucking him, what she can't fit in her mouth she pumps with her hand, as much as he's enjoying the wet heat of her mouth he doesn't want to come like this. "Fuck. Lyds. Need to be inside you." She seems to understand and stops, instead simply rolling the condom on and crawling up his body, she sets him at her entrance and comes down, hard. She moans out when he's fully sheathed inside her and he groans, they fit perfectly together, as if they were made for eachother, she sets a slow pace but speeds up after a while, Stiles meet her on every thrust. But it's not enough, so Stiles flips them and hooks her legs over his shoulders and starts pounding into her at a relentless pace, after a while she starts to quiver around him "Fuck. Lyds. Your so tight." he expresses between thrusts, he's close so he starts rubbing circles into her clit and when she finally comes apart around him he explodes, white spots flashing over his vision. 

He gets up a few minutes later and ties the condom off and throws it in the bin, returning to the bed seconds later to cuddle Lydia. He knows they need to talk about what they are now but his eyes are droopy and judging by the rhythmic rise and fall of Lydia's chest, she's already crashed out, so he'll wait until morning for that discussion.

***

They get to school the following Monday after deciding Sunday morning they were to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but Lydia doesn't want to have to explain to everyone so she just says they'll take their separate cars and turn up and just act like friends. But as soon as they walk in Scott looks shocked, Malia's grinning like a madwoman, Theo doesn't look the least bit surprised, Liam looks appalled and disgusted whilst Mason and Kira give them very confused looks.

"What?!" Lydia says very disturbed by the scene unfolding in front of her.  
"You both had sex!!!!" Malia howls.  
"Malia. They might not of wanted people to know." says Theo clearly on the verge of hysteric laughter now.  
Lydia turns to Stiles "You told them?!"  
"Hey! I didn't say a thing baby." Stiles defends, slightly offended.  
"It's your scent, you can smell.. Everything." Scott says looking slightly amused now.  
Liam just looks at the simply says "Gross." and walks away with Mason in tow.  
Kira who is now grinning runs over to them, hugs them both and says "I'm happy for you both! It's been a long time coming." winks and walks away, Scott trailing after them.  
Malia just stands there and continues grinning.  
Stiles simply points at her and says "Shut up."  
"Told you so." Then she drags Theo away to undoubtedly make out in a corner somewhere.  
"Sorry baby, I guess the plan didn't work..."  
Lydia just leans up to him and kisses him right in the middle of the hallway. A few but stop and stare but who wouldn't really? The beautiful banshee and the nerdy human. It's quite a sight.


End file.
